


Maroon

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Can't feel anything, God i dunno what in the world to tag this????, Mentions of Injuries, Mulitple eyes, No clipping, Poor Hearing, Science, Sick Character, beyblade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Benrey is in a science lab, having experiments conducted on him day in day out.He can leave, sure but...there's a reason he's decided to stay here so long.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Maroon

Benrey stared into nothing, all of his eyes were glossed over. His whole body was aching deeply, deep in his bones, somewhere that shouldn’t be able to ache so badly. He lifted a hand to his neck, feeling the bandaged wounds there, he couldn’t remember much of what had happened, though the scientists here never exactly explained themselves and when they did Benrey couldn’t hear them anyways. His head was full of static and everything was so muffled, it wasn’t due to the helmet he wore either, when they forced it off of him everything was still the same. He figured it was due to where he was, he wasn’t at  _ home,  _ this place was so much different but he also hadn’t expected to be stuck here in some sort of lab. Then again if he really tried he could probably escape...He didn’t know why he stayed here really, maybe it was because of one of the scientists.

  
  


“You said your name was...Barney?”

  
  


“Benrey.”

  
  


“Benrey. Right, sorry.” Benrey stared at his reflection in the one way mirror, knowing who was on the other side was writing his name down. “So where did you come from Benrey?” Benrey shrugged, shifting a bit.

  
  


“Somewhere.”

  
  


“Do you know where?” He just shrugged again, not really wanting to answer. “Okay w-”

  
  


“What’s your name?” Benrey asked out of the blue, he was used to answering questions, usually being sarcastic or speaking in one word sentences but it was unexpected of him to  _ actually  _ ask a question himself.

  
  
  


“Um well...I suppose I can tell you, no one told me I can’t...My name is Gordon.” 

  
  


“Gordos.” Gordon stared at Benrey, he wanted to say something, he did know Benrey couldn’t hear very well but Gordon just smiled, chuckling quietly.

  
  


“Yeah, that’s my name.” 

  
  


Benrey’s eyes slowly opened, at least four of them opened but it wasn’t exactly his concern at the moment. There was a dull pain in his stomach area, he couldn’t  _ quite  _ feel it but he knew it was there. 

  
  


“Benrey? Benrey, can you hear me?” He looked over at the mirror, knowing Gordon was behind it.

  
  


“Yea.”

  
  


“Ah, okay that’s good I was worried you weren’t going to wake up.” Gordon sighed softly, he leaned back in the chair watching Benrey, from what Gordon had heard it was incredibly hard to actually cut Benrey open him and look at any of him. Though Gordon didn’t like thinking about that whole part of this process, he preferred the humane part of it which was the exact reason he was here asking Benrey questions. Gordon leaned forward, pressing the small button which let Benrey hear. “How do you feel?”

  
  


“Fine.” 

  
  


“Any pain? Dizziness? Anything?” 

  
  


“No.” Gordon sighed softly, that was exactly what Benrey said every time this happened. 

  
  


“Do you really not feel anything?” Benrey shut his eyes, opening two, the ones where a human would have them on their face. He slowly turned his whole head towards the mirror. 

  
  


“I...it’s dull. The pain.” Benrey said, his voice monotone as usual. Gordon’s eyes went wide, he was on the edge of his chair.

  
  


“Tell me more!” Benrey shut his eyes, trying to focus on the pain, for Gordon.

  
  


“It’s...in my stomach. A dull...aching pain. I can’t really...feel much, bro.” He opened his eyes again, staring at the mirror, he wondered if that made Gordon happy. 

  
  


"That's - That's  _ amazing!!  _ I-I mean terrible! I'm sorry you're in pain Benrey." Benrey couldn't help his chuckle, that's about the reaction he had expected. Whenever he gave Gordon new information he always got excited. Though Benrey didn't think of it as new. It was just how he was, he had assumed everyone was like it...but hearing the way Gordon's voice could express his emotions without having to use the sweet voice?  _ That  _ was amazing.

  
  


Benrey groaned, he rubbed at his face, pulling the helmet back on. Three eyes slowly blinked before one shut completely, he sat down onto the bed that was in his room, it was terrible and crappy but Benrey had certainly slept on worse. 

  
  


"Hello Benrey, how are you feeling?" Benrey perked up a bit at Gordon's voice. 

  
  


"Uh well, I feel like shit, bro." Gordon's laugh started on the speaker before it was cut off. A small smile spread on Benrey's face at hearing the laugh, he couldn't help it. Gordon covered his mouth, trying to calm himself down from his laughter, it was rude of him to laugh at something like that! But the way Benrey spoke just made it so  _ funny  _ in a way. It was like he was  _ trying  _ to make Gordon laugh. 

  
  


"Okay-" Gordon cleared his throat, "Do you feel anything else Benrey?" Benrey shook his head, "Alright. So Benrey how often do you...feel things? Because it seems like you don't feel things too often." He shrugged at that.

  
  


"Never." It was a simple answer but it wasn't exactly what Gordon had expected. He knew Benrey didn't feel  _ a lot  _ of things but he didn't feel  _ anything?  _

  
  


"You  _ really _ don't feel anything? Ever?" Benrey shrugged.

  
  


"I mean not really. Not usually."  _ Usually?  _ Gordon wanted to push further but he bit his lip, he didn't want to push too much. He looked at the camera in the corner of Benrey's room.  _ Maybe  _ it was better if he didn't reveal too much.

  
  


"Hi Benrey!!" Benrey bolted up off of the bed at the voice, a few  _ too  _ many eyes were open in shock before he shut them quickly.

  
  


"Tommy?" 

  
  


"Yeah! Hi Benrey! Mr. Freeman is sick today so...i-i um I'm here to ask you some questions!" Benrey smiled at that, he wasn't used to talking to Tommy here but usually Tommy would chat to him while he was in the hallways walking to who knows where. Tommy was nice, too nice for this place, Benrey didn't know  _ why  _ Tommy worked here.

  
  


It took no time at all for the two to quickly get distracted and start talking about beyblades, soda and other things. Benrey liked it, he liked it a lot, more than the questions that Gordon asked but Gordon made Benrey feel  _ different  _ than Tommy did. Different than  _ anyone  _ or anything did.

  
  


When Tommy left Benrey was alone again in the barren room. He was sitting on the floor now, the wall where the mirror was. He looked up at the camera, it stared back at him. He just huffed, shutting his eyes, resting his head back against the wall. The camera fell, deactivating. Benrey sighed before he fell back through the wall, he floated under the ground, looking around. He sighed quietly, he wanted to explore, why not now? 

  
  


Benrey had explored the whole complex by this point, place was  _ super  _ messed up but it certainly wasn't half as bad as Benrey had imagined it. It seemed to be the worst things they did  _ were  _ to him after all. He walked into the break room, none was here at the moment but even so he stayed hidden, he didn't wanna be found. He stuck his hand into a vending machine, rummaging around before he pulled out a can of soda, not something he was eager to try but Tommy talked about it a lot. Benrey opened the can, listening to the carbonation fizzle before he took a sip, he coughed, hitting his chest to calm himself. It didn't taste...terrible, it was actually quite pleasant, the only problem was the carbonation. It made Benrey's chest ache, a dull pain but still there. It was easy enough to ignore though as he went to the snack vending machine, pushing his other arm through it to find something interesting.  _ Yeah  _ they fed him but nothing good. 

  
  


Benrey had spent a good hour in the break room, drinking soda and eating snacks, he leaned back in one of the chairs sighing softly as he finished off a chocolate bar, tossing the wrapper into the trashcan from his seat. He fist bumped the air in celebration before he leaned back in the chair. He was bored. It was boring. He stood up, before he fell through the floor, looking up at the building, trying to find what room he wanted. He floated to it, going back into the solid building as he got to the computer, he was at reception,or where everyone checked in for the day. He flicked through the computer quickly before he found what he wanted.  _ Gordon Freeman.  _ He read off his address before he disappeared.

  
  


Benrey looked up at the house, it was small, sorta cozy. He looked around the street, nice neighborhood. Benrey walked up to the door before through it, looking around, it seemed a bit cluttered, a few childrens toys here and there. Benrey didn't think much of it, he was here for a reason. He wandered around a bit before he found a bedroom, door half shut Benrey peaked inside. Gordon was asleep on the bed, a tissue box next to him, he was on his back breathing through his mouth. Benrey walked over, crawling onto the bed he looked over Gordon, he looked  _ super  _ sick.

  
  


Benrey frowned slightly before he opened his mouth, what sounded like a sweet song escaped him, maroon coloured orbs fell from his mouth, popping on Gordon's chest, leaving the colour there. Benrey stopped after a minute, the colour on Gordon's chest slowly faded but he was breathing through his nose now, he looked quite a bit better already. Benrey sat on the bed, looking around the room before back at Gordon. 

  
  


"Maroon means get better soon, Gordos." Benrey smiled.

  
  


Gordon slowly pushed himself up, yawning loudly as he reached over to his nightstand, grabbing his glasses. He pushed them on looking at his clock.

  
  


"I only slept for two hours?" He was shocked, he felt great! Especially if he only slept two hours. He got out of bed, stretching. "Maroon means get better soon…" he mumbled, his eyes went wide. "What? What does that even mean?" He shook his head, "I think I took too much cough syrup…" he mumbled before he left his bedroom to go get himself some water.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at tagging, bad at summaries jeez  
> Bad at everything p much
> 
> Anyways I guess I have a thing for aliens being stuck in a science lab and experimented on huh???
> 
> Also does anyone know what Wayne said about people writing fanfics about his characters? I couldn't find where he said it, I don't exactly watch his streams when their live but I really don't wanna be writing fics if the creator...y'know doesn't want people too.  
> ᶠᵒʳ ˡᶦᵏᵉ ᵒⁿᵉ ᵖᵉʳˢᵒⁿ ᵐᵃᵈᵉ ᵗʰᶦⁿᵍˢ ˡᶦᵏᵉ ᴴᴸⱽᴿ:ᴬᴵ ⁿᵒᵗ ˢᵗᵘᶠᶠ ˡᶦᵏᵉ...ᵇᶦᵍ ᵃⁿᶦᵐᵉ ᵒʳ ᵍᵃᵐᵉˢ ʸ'ᵏⁿᵒʷˀ
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading!
> 
> Help with tagging is always appreciated!
> 
> Go give me a request!:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230477


End file.
